


I Could Be Broken With You

by hellohell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Golden Age of Piracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pirate Harry, Pirates, Royal Louis, Sexual Content, Violence, later though, like super light angst, please don't let that scare you off ok, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohell/pseuds/hellohell
Summary: Louis is a prince whose only purpose is to serve as a back up plan.Harry is the captain of a notorious pirate ship that takes him captive.The pirates make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we go. I know I'm not really posting in the "Golden Age of Larry fics," but i've been working on a story for years and I'll be damned if I leave without posting at least one story, though if this does evem alright I might post another. Anyways! so I know this has been done before but I love Pirates so much please enjoy this. Also, please validate me if anyone actually likes this so I can boost my self esteem. Even if no one enjoys this I'm probably gonna post all of it so. Also part 2: I wrote the prompt for this when Harry had longer hair, and I'm keeping it that way because it fits my Captain Styles aesthetic so please don't be angry.

 Louis Tomlinson had the most spectacular unspectacular life ever.

 

 

 Honestly, if there were a contest for one whose life is  _ so  _ interestingly uneventful, Louis truly believed he’d deserve the hypothetical award. Not that he’d even be able to enter such a contest because he had never left his sad, albeit spacious, home once in his tragically boring life.

 

 See, Louis was a valuable chess piece in a game he was hardly aware of. Louis’ destiny was to inhabit this place until the world around it was deemed safe.

 

 The world was in a state of complete warfare, Louis’ family being one of royalty was almost too involved in conflict left and right, conflict that began long before Louis was conceived. 

 

 Conflict that  _ caused  _ Louis to be conceived. 

 

The sole purpose for the king and queen to have a child was to have a son that would be able to take the throne if the war around them had killed the current inhabitant, whether he wanted to or not.

 

Louis knew that, even if he wasn’t meant to initially, he knew that he was only needed as a “just in case.”

 

He remembers the day he figured this out clearly. He’d been eight, and despite never leaving his home, he had a very intense understanding, having constant and rough lessons on anything and everything one would need to know to rule a country, or to pretend he had not been locked away his whole life.

 

 He was bored that day, feeling exhausted and stressed about what his future held, he didn’t intend to snoop on his parents’ conversation, but when his name kept coming up he couldn’t help but inch closer to the door, perking his ears to hear what they were saying.

 

He remembers  _ distinctly  _ the heartbreak he felt when he learned the only purpose for his life. 

 

He was young, but he knew the possibility of consequences had he made it known he was snooping, so, without much thought, he pretended not to know, but he worked harder than ever afterwards.

 

He worked to excel in everything he did, reading every opportunity he got, answering every question his instructors asked with ease, impressing everyone that had the rare chance to encounter him.

 

If his life’s purpose was to be a game piece, he was going to be the most damaging, powerful, and valuable game piece to be played.

 

\-------

 

Louis jumped in surprise as his book was pulled from his hands.

 

“I was reading about the values of deism.” Louis said said scornfully.

 

“I apologize, but your lessons are meant to begin soon.” Marquis, one of the more friendly servants informed the small nineteen year old. 

 

“You’d think they’d give me a break with such chaos outdoors,” Louis responded, briefly looking out of the window to the various commoners down below rushing about to gather their family and belongings away.

 

“I heard talk it’s naval ships from across the sea,” Marquis whispered joining Louis at the window. “Not one person has left the ship yet, and it’s starting to cause a panic.”

 

Louis looked to the floorboards thoughtfully, “Perhaps they bring news of treaty?” Louis said finally.

 

 Marquis scoffed, “If only, and your lessons are still on, Lydia expects you in ten, five now.” He said before turning and leaving the room. 

 

Louis took one last fleeting glance to the commoners below him, longing in his eyes, before leaving to his lesson.

 

\------- 

 

“-and with that he and the rest of his ships set sail.” Lydia read from the book to Louis.

 

The boy greatly disliked lessons like these, one’s he’d already read about, he already knew  _ everything  _ about Columbus.

 

“Louis!” Marquis yelled, crashing into the room and effectively interrupting the lesson.

 

“What do you need, Sir?” Lydia answered for the prince, resting a hand on her hip and looking to the man at the door.

 

“We need to hide him, they’ll be here any minute!” Marquis yelled, rushing to look out the window.

 

“Who?” Lydia asked impatiently. 

 

“The ship- it was a pirate ship.” Marquis yelled finally, yanking the curtains shut.

 

Lydia’s face drained of color, as both her and Louis stood dumbfounded, unable to move. 

 

“Did you not hear me! We need to hide him, we don’t have time!” Marquis exclaimed, pulling Louis’ arm, dragging him from the room.

 

“Where am I going to go, how can I hide?” Louis asked nervously as he was pulled along through the halls. 

 

“I don’t know, we need to hurry come faster.” Marquis answered eyes wild and motions frantic.

 

 A piercing streak from somewhere in the castle halted his movements momentarily.

 

“I’m afraid they have already arrived.” Marquis said, face pale, as his grip on Louis became limp.

 

 “So! Let’s go we need to go, we need to hide, Marquis come on, we need to get out of here!” Louis exclaimed, looking around before rushing himself and the servant into a room to their left.

 

Marquis said nothing as they both stood in the library, walking to back and sitting behind one of the shelves. Louis followed, sitting with him and staring blankly at the rows of books before him, he knew if the pirates had already made it this far, a room of books and a weak servant were not going to save him.

 

“What do we do, Marquis?” Louis asked fearfully.

 

“Shhh!” Marquis replied, covering Louis’ mouth with a sweaty hand. 

 

They sat quietly, save for the nervous breaths, and anxious shifting. 

 

There wasn’t much noise coming from outside in the halls, though the occasional rushed footsteps from one’s jog could be heard passing. 

 

Louis was almost ready to declare it safe for them both to leave, when the sound of the library’s doors slamming against the wall was heard.

 

Louis’ hand dug into his own thigh as his panicked eyes met Marquis’ own.

 

The sound of rowdy, rough voices filled the room, dark laughter and crude comments shook Louis’ core. He could hear the dangerous men knocking books off shelves, and kicking things around, and as the noises got closer his heart sank further.

 

Louis knew it was all over as one man had gotten close enough and eventually his eyes made contact with the two shaking boys leaning against a shelf.

 

The pirate called out, and two others joined him, despite his situation, Louis found himself intrigued in such foreign appearances.

 

Two of the pirates were slightly chubby, guts more prominent, with tanned skin and dirty hands. One was more slim, though just as tanned and maybe less dirty. Louis had only seen few depictions of pirates, however the one’s before him seemed to fit it well, dirty and simple colored clothing, and a rough appearance.

 

He was snapped out of curiosity when they began to speak.

 

“What do we with ‘em?” The one that had initially found them asked his fellow pirates, eyes never leaving the two.

 

“Like Cap'n said, we are to kill whoever we find in here.” The slimmer one said, he had dark hair, and his skin seemed dark more naturally than by result of the sun.

 

With his words, the third man raised a gun to the two.

 

“WAIT!” Marquis yelled, hands thrown up, eyes pleading.

 

“You can’t shoot his boy, please!” Marquis said desperately gesturing to Louis.

 

“Oh and why not?” The one that found them questioned.

 

Marquis took one final look to Louis before closing his eyes and finally answering. 

 

“He is the Prince.” 

 

\-------

 

“Now this is interesting.” The third one said, stepping closer.

 

“How do we know you ain’t lyin’ to us?” One of them questioned, now seeming to examine Louis closer.

 

“I’m putting my life on it, here he is, please kill me, but leave him, leave Prince Louis.

 

The two chubbier ones chuckled, “No, no way we ain’t lettin’ it happen, I hope you pray.” One said, raising his gun once more.

 

“Yield, Danny.” The slim one said, pushing the man’s weapon down and walking to the Prince and Marquis.

 

“I hope for your sake, your friend isn’t lying.” He said to Louis’ scared face.

 

“N-no, he is not, I am, what will you do with me?” Louis asked nervously, hands shaking as they lifted from his legs to wipe his tears.

 

“We’re taking you captive.” The man said, to his two companions’ surprise.

 

The tan man finally raised, grabbing Louis’ thin arm on his way up. With Louis reluctantly leaned to his side, he addressed the pirates before him.

 

“I will take him to the ship, Captain will decide what to do with him, take care of him.” He said, nodding to Marquis. 

 

The men shook their heads and one raised a gun to a shaking Marquis, Louis looked back in great fear as the man kept walking out of the room, Louis watched as the man pulled the trigger and as Marquis fell to the ground with a pathetic thud.

 

Louis then, finally, began to scream.

 

It wasn’t long before the tan man had hit him over the head and everything went dark.

 

\-------

 

“Do you suppose he’ll wake up soon?”

 

“No, maybe, he looks so angry”

 

“Whaddya think Cap will say?”

 

“I don’t know, Niall, shh, I think he’s wakin’ up!”

 

Louis groaned as two harsh voices chattered above him, slowly opening his eyes, squinting when he was exposed to unusually intense light.

Finally opening his eyes to the harsh light, he peered up to too red faced men closely examining him. Two unfamiliar men.

 

The Prince instantly shot up, remembering his situation and snapping his head around to the completely foreign sites.

 

He was on a ship. A  _ Pirate  _ ship.

 

He didn’t get to sit in shock for much longer as he was clapped on the shoulder by one of the red faced men.

 

“You’re awake! How are ye? Look quite spooked, boy!” His irish voice yelled, incredibly close to his face.

 

“Niall! Come off ‘im, give him some space, look how pale he’s gettin’” The other pirate said, pulling the Niall man away.

 

Louis stared in astonishment, he had never encountered such  _ different _ interactions before. Halting him from looking around the ship to view more oddities, was a familiar voice approaching the three.

 

“I see he’s woken up, give him room, someone go find Captain.” The tan man from before said to some of the passing men, then looking to the Prince, now cowering in fear.

 

“Ease up, boy, we have no desire to hurt ye.” The pirate, Niall, from before said, going to grab his shoulder again.

 

“Lay off, Niall, Captain said no touching.” The tan man said 

 

“Aye, Zayn.” Niall obeyed, backing away, still staring in interest at Louis.

 

Zayn. This was the man that had taken him, Louis thought to himself, looking at the tan pirate with anger.

 

“What is it you want with me, I cannot give you anything, I have nothing to give, bring me back at once!” Louis said to Zayn, however his voice lacked confidence.

“Oh, but you do.” An unfamiliar voice said.

 

Louis turned to him, and inspected him.

 

He was tall, taller than Louis or anyone else he had encountered so far on this ship. He had curly hair that nearly went to his shoulders, which were quite broad, the man was just very  _ large,  _ long legs, long arms, strong features Louis noted, his green eyes shone with mirth and his lips were pulled into a smirk. The man was undeniably attractive, Louis thought, he looked like a man from paintings Louis had seen.

 

“Pardon?” Louis inquired, finally.

 

“You do have something to give, boy.” The tall man answered, walking closer. He seemed to have all eyes on him as he approached the Prince.

 

“What would that be?” Louis asked, crossing his arms as the pirate got closer.

 

“With their precious prince missing, the King and Queen would give anything for him back home safe, you couldn’t imagine the profit we’ll make off of gettin’ you back, Princess.” The pirate said smugly, gaining a few cheers from the crowd now around them.

 

Displeased with being talked to so demeaningly Louis then questioned “And who may you be?”

 

Chuckling the man responded: “I’d be the owner of this ship, Captain Styles.” The Captain answered, crossing his arms and looking down at Louis.

 

Louis held his breath for a second, fear from all the stories he read striking him, dreading the answer, Louis asked “What will you do with me?”

 

The Captain sighed, looking around, eyes landing on pirate with brown hair and calm eyes, he looked akin to a puppy. 

 

“Liam, take ‘im to the brig, tell Charlie to set course for the nearest port.”

 

The Captain looked at the lost Prince once more, smiling. “Prepared to get payed boys!” He yelled to his crew, who cheered in response.

 

 And just like that, Louis was back to being a game piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis awoke to the smooth rocking of the boat and a hard floor.

He had been down in the brig almost two full days now, alone for two days without food, water, or anything to really occupy himself at all really gave him time to think.

His entire life he had been confided to one place, his entire life, all he wanted was to be out, to experience the world first hand instead of through stories or his lessons, but now as he lays against the hard and dirty planks of the ship, throat dry and head aching, he wishes he were locked away again more than anything.

Never had he gone so long without interaction, without someone teaching him or quizzing him or asking if he needed anything, he thought it was annoying before, but he’d do anything to get it back, or to at least have some water.

As if the world was listening to his thoughts and finally decided to take pity on him, the door to the brig opened, and body began to trot down the stairs to the small prince laying on the floor.

“Hey! I brought you somethin’ from the kitchen.” Niall, the boy Louis had encountered on deck before yelled, holding up a sack.

Louis took a closer look at the boy, his hair was light and dirty looking, Louis thought, his face was perpetually red and Louis couldn’t figure out why. His clothes were rather dirty and had various tears here and there, hardly providing much protection. 

Louis’ eyes drifted to the sack Niall held in his hands, eyes squinting at the filthy bag. 

“What do you have in there?” He questioned with a hint of disgust edging in his voice.

“Food, silly! I’ve got some water too, figured you might’ve been thirsty, aye?” The loud boy exclaimed, crouching down to Louis.

The prince perked up at the gift of water finally being given to him, quickly taking the sack from Niall’s hands and immediately searching until he pulled out a container of liquid.

The relief Louis felt was instant, lifting the container to his chapped lips, taking a large sip, swallowing roughly. He found himself smiling slightly before remembering the other presence in the room, looking to the pirate, Louis began to speak.

“I extend my gratitude, thank you.” Louis said politely, finally lowering the water to his lap.

“You’re welcome, if that’s how you react to the water I can’t imagine what you’ll do when you finally eat!” Niall said with amusement, lowering himself to actually sitting on the floor with the prince, nudging the sack with the food towards him.  
Louis looked down at both the bag and the dirty floor, taking a minute to think.

“I will not be eating.” He said pushing the bag away and drawing his knees to his chest.

“Oh, um, why ain’t ye eating?” The pirate asked, looking slightly worried.

“I’ll eat when I return home, thank you.” Louis said, silently dismissing him.

Niall, not taking the hint to leave, moved closer to Louis, his demeanor going back to jovial.

“Okay! I think that’ll be soon, y’know? Once we get to this next port Captain is expecting a letter back!” Niall yelled to Louis.

This piqued the Prince’s interest, turning back to Niall, raising his head in curiosity.

“What do you say?” Louis asked.

“The letter? The one from the King, we went back to the castle to try and bargain but the guy wasn’t even there! One of his men is bringing word to him and we should get word for the meeting when we dock.” Niall said happily.

“What meeting?” Louis question, happy to hear he will return home but still nervous.

“Captain and some crew are gonna meet with your pa! Decide what we’ll get in return for you. Oh! I get to stay with you while they’re talking!” Niall said, nudging his side.

“Why can I not attend this meeting, Niall?” Louis asked, the pirate’s name feeling odd on his tongue.

Niall, looking pleased with being addressed directly as well as amused at the question, laughed.

“Ye think we could let you go with? Be foolish i reckon, they could just take ya’ and we’d get nothing.” Niall answered.

“Oh.” Louis said dejectedly, feeling more pathetic as the seconds ticked on.

It was silent for a while, Louis staring hard at the floor, tears threatening to leave his eyes. The silence was short lived as the door opened again and another pirate entered the room.

“Niall, Louis, I see you’ve gotten your meal.” The pirate, Liam, that had brought him down here originally stated, as he walked down to the room.

Louis didn’t answer, though he didn’t need to as Niall quickly spoke up.  
“He ain’t eatin’, Liam, ye think they have any liquor from last night?” Niall replied, switching topics quickly, as he stood and and headed for the stairs leading him out of the brig, Liam not be able to answer before he was out of the room.

“You won’t be eating?” Liam questioned as he looked down at the prince. “Not wise.”

Louis scoffed, “I’ll eat when I am returned to my family.”

“That is up to you.” The pirate responded, picking up the bag of food and exiting the room quickly.

Louis sighed, laying back down on the hard floor, clutching the water in his shaking hands.

He hoped the meeting would come soon, he thought as he let his eyes slip closed again, the ship rocking him back into a restless sleep.

\-------

It was the sound of the door slamming open hours later that woke Louis next.

He jumped up as Captain Styles made his way roughly into the room, stopping in front of the shaking prince.

“I hear you have decided not to eat?” Captain Styles inquired as he looked down upon the boy in annoyance.

“This is correct.” Louis responded as confidently as he could. 

“Your decision is not wise, Princess.” The Captain said, amused, as he moved back to lean against one of the beams a few feet in front of Louis.

The prince fumed, displeased with being demeaned once again.

“I will eat when I return home, and do not call me that.” Louis said, crossing his arms, speaking more confidently now as the anger fueled him.

The Captain only looked more entertained. “I will call you what I please while you are aboard my ship, Princess, remember you place, aye?” He said moving closer to Louis, letting his smirk slip from his face.

Louis still felt anger fire in him once more, ignoring the anxiety brewing at the close proximity of the two.

“I’ll remember my place as one that is highly valued above yours.” Louis replies snarkily, shaking with both frustration and fear as he knew the Captain would be angered, and Louis knew the temper of such vicious pirates like himself.

To his surprise, the Captain only looked down upon him in amusement and curiosity.

Their interaction was cut short as Zayn entered the room.

Louis immediately moved further into the corner at the sight of the pirate, an action that wasn’t missed by the Captain.

Captain Styles looked at Zayn in annoyance. “What is it?” He questioned, his curiosities towards Louis not vanishing .

“We’ve reached the port, Cap.” Zayn answered.

The Captain nodded, dismissing the other pirate before striding towards Louis, pulling a bag from his belt.

“It may not be delectable as what they feed you back home, but bread is bread, you need to eat if you plan on having enough energy to get back home.” Captain Styles says, pulling out half a baguette and lowering himself to give it to Louis.

The prince, hesitantly, takes the bread, smelling it once before taking a bite. The captain was right, it’s nothing to compare to what he’d be eating at home, it’s stale and would be better paired with a soup. Despite this, he eats it all in appreciation, a hunger strike would do nothing for him, and if they are offering food he might as well enjoy it before he finally goes home.  
The Captain looks pleased as Louis finishes the bread, nodding slightly in approval before standing back to full height. 

“If you find yourself in need of more food, Niall will be down soon, ask him to retrieve you some, I imagine he’ll be happy your anger towards food is over.” He says to Louis as he walks to the stairs.

“Now if you don’t mind, I have a meeting with your father to prepare for.” Is all the Captain says before leaving the room, casting one final glance to Louis.

Louis knew he shouldn’t let the idea of a meeting where he’ll be discussed and bargained over like he was not a person bother him, especially if it means he will be going home back to soft sheets, warm food, and safety, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling within him as he remembered his true role in life.

\-------

The crew aboard The Golden Fleece were bustling around the deck, excitement lit amongst them.

Captain Styles watched this, as crew members talked happily, some jovial at the fact they’ll be able to find a lass to enjoy for the night, others enjoying the thought of getting drunk in pubs and wasting their night, and their money, away.

The Captain, however, was more pleased with the fact he’ll be getting his crew paid soon.

The meeting was sure to be a success, once they got the time and place, it’d only take a few minutes for The Golden Fleece to be sailing away with riches and lacking a prince.

Captain Styles let his mind drift to the Prince they were holding captive down in the brig. 

The boy, Louis, was small, very short and tiny. He had such an innocent look to him, the Captain thought to himself, remembering how snappy Louis had been towards him, the Captain found that interesting, for someone who’d been raised with manners, he sure had a mouth on him, he admired that.

“Cap, you ready?” His quartermaster, Liam, questioned, walking to The Captain’s side.

“Aye, tell Malik to lower the bridge.” He replied, Liam walking off to inform the sailing master of the Captain’s orders.

He looked out to the dock, instantly spotting the King’s official guards gazing upon his ship, smiling to himself, Captain Styles prepared to make the trade.

\-------

Zayn and Liam followed their captain as they walked off of the ship, slightly bumping each other and laughing privately.

Captain Styles, hearing the two behind him, grinned to himself. He remembered when the pair first got together, his ship nearly fell apart because two couldn’t get their hands off each other. They knew now to keep their relationship away from their work on board.

He sighed as he approached the royal guards, bringing his arms up and crossing them on his chest.

“Captain Harry Styles?” One of the pompous men asked.

“That’d be me, lads.” He answered, Liam and Zayn finally reaching his side.

“The King awaits your arrival, we have men bringing word that you’ve made it, we’ll have to wait to bring you to him until word comes back.” The same guard says, walking away from the three pirates and taking a seat in a carriage.

Zayn chuckled to himself, “So pretentious aren’t they? All these privileged life folks, sound like they got a stick up their arse.” He said to his Captain and lover.

“Carry themselves like they’re better than everyone, that Prince, he’s just the same, too good to eat what us lowly men eat, aye?” Zayn continued, laughing to himself.

Liam chuckled in agreement, Captain Styles, however, found this annoying, Zayn didn’t even know Louis, didn’t even know his reasoning for not eating, he stopped himself from snapping at his sailing master, reminding himself that he did not know Louis’ reasoning either and was in no place to defend the small prince.

\-------

The pirates followed a few guards as they led them into a large chapel, taking them to the back before stopping in front of two large, locked doors.

Before unlocking the doors, one of the guards turned and looked in disgust at the pirates. 

“Do any of you men have weapons on your body?” The man asked, not even making eye contact with the Captain.

“No, sir, wouldn’t want to harm our best chance at getting paid, aye?” Zayn answered for him.

The guard chuckled, pulling a set of keys out and putting them in the lock, “Right.”

The three men followed the guard into the large room, eyes immediately landing on the King himself sitting behind a desk, watching everyone enter.

“Captain, I understand you have something of mine?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this, and to those who leave a kudos or a comment, I really appreciate it! I'd also like to rec a really fantastic work, 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Resist Everything Except Temptation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9300008)
> 
>  
> 
> ^^ If that link does not work, I believe it is the second to last thing I bookmarked. I'd highly reccommend reading it, I drew great inspiration from it and it's a Pirate fic! What's not to like?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the third chapter, I'm working on chapter four now, and hope to post by tomorrow!

The Captain grimaced, disliking the way the King talked of his own son as if he was an object.

“We have your prince, aye.” He answered, taking a seat in front of the powerful man.

“He isn’t injured, and I think he’s quite eager to get back home. For the right price.” The captain chuckled, looking back at his men as they slowly joined him at his side.

The King’s face got slightly pale, looking down at his linked hands.

“There will be no price, Mr.Styles.” The King solemnly.  
\-------  
Louis was playing with a loose thread on his pant leg when the door to the brig opened and Niall came down. 

“Louis! Cap is finally out discussing your return!” He yelled, as jolly as usual 

“Hello, Niall.” Louis responded politely.

He had begun to take quite a liking to the boy, he was so unlike anyone Louis has encountered, he was so happy, even with a life at sea and stale bread, he always seemed to be happy.

“I’ve brought some celebratory rum! It was nice having you, but if you’re happier living life as a land lover, who am I to stand in the way?” Niall joked, laughing and plopping down next to the prince.

“I don’t think I have ever really tasted rum, Niall, I have had wine a few times, during a few meals with my parents.” Louis replied, surprising himself with how much easier it was to be sociable unlike before.

“You’ll love it! It’s like drinking the tears of angels.” Niall said, uncapping the clear bottle he held in his hands. 

Niall took a large swig from the rum, swallowing it down audibly. He slid the bottle towards Louis, looking at him with pure joy in his eyes. 

Louis picked up the rum, bringing it closer with means of examination. The bottle was cleaner than one would it expect it to be, having a life on a pirate ship, and he looked into the caramel colored beverage. He lifted the unlabeled bottle to his lips slowly, taking a single small, hesitant sip. Which didn’t stay in long as he promptly spit it out, handing the bottle back to Niall and searching for the container of water.

Niall laughed loudly, easily accepting the bottle back and taking another drink while still laughing.

“That was horrid! It tasted foul, Niall!” The prince yelled, yearning for the taste to leave his mouth.

“It’s a pirate’s water, Louis. You get used to it when they serve it with every meal.” Niall laughed out, drinking more of the offensive liquid.

“I’ll stick to real water, thank you.” Louis replied, drinking more of the clear substance.

“Hey, Louis?” Niall asked, changing the topic effectively.

“Yes, Niall?” Louis responded, smiling a little.

“How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen now, Niall.” Louis responded, thinking back to his birthday and how sad it was, he hadn’t seen either of his parents, and the only celebration he got was a small cake during the break from his lessons. 

“Wow! You’re so young!” Niall exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Well, how old are you then?” Louis asked, suddenly feeling small.

“Twenty three” 

“That’s hardly any older!” Louis yelled.

“No, but I think you might be the youngest on board right now.” Niall said, shaking his head and taking another sip of rum.

“How old are the people on this ship?” Louis asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“Well, Liam is twenty three, Zayn is twenty four, there’s one lad, he’s nearly thirty five, and Harry is twenty six now.” Niall said, counting off the pirates on his hand thoughtfully.

“Harry? Who is that?” Louis asked, having not met that pirate before.  
“Captain Styles, Harry is his first name.” Niall said, continuing to drink his rum.

Harry Louis thought to himself, it’s such a odd name for such a violent pirate. Before Louis could think more on it Niall was quick to switch to another topic.

 

\-------

“Pardon me? If you think we’re going to just release him back to you, you’re foolish. Foolish to think that we aren’t aware of how high the price over your boy’s head will be.” Harry said, leaning forward in his chair, anger flaring in him.

“There will be no price, Captain, because I do not intend to take him back.” The King said, finally looking into the pirate’s eyes, full of discomfort.

Harry sat back in shock, not sure what to say in response, beside him he felt his quarter master stiffen. 

“What do you mean, what are we to do with ‘im?” Liam asked, leaning down, putting his hands on the man’s desk.

“Shoot him, throw him overboard, sell him off for all I care, but I won’t be taking him back, too much of a risk.” The King answered, no emotion in his voice as he leaned away from the pirate.

Harry was furious, he wasn’t going to get payed, and a man who rules over millions could talk so carelessly about letting his only son- his only child die.

“How is he a risk?” Harry yelled, finally leaning forward.

The King before him jumped, and he could hear the guards around him prepare to seize if necessary. 

“This will only be an example to others, Captain, I pay you off to give him back and next thing I know the boy is being captured every week, another person wanting to get paid, I can’t risk the damage again, or anymore deaths of servants, me and my wife were lucky to have been away otherwise you could have taken us too, maybe even killed us. I refuse to allow such actions to happen again. As far as my subjects are concerned, he is dead. We’ll hold a funeral and no one is going to question it, Captain.” The King answered, not breaking eye contact with the furious pirate before him.

“And what makes you think we won’t take the boy out and expose the truth to you subjects?” Harry challenged, attempting to gain the upperhand in the argument.

“You, Captain, will keep the truth silent because I am going to let you all walk free.” The King said.

Harry leaned back again thoughtfully as the King continued.

 

“You and I both know if the situation were different, you and your men will be taken and hanged, we have men at your ship, agree now or let this rare opportunity go to waste for sake of your pride.” The King said, rising to his feet.

“So, Captain, what’ll it be?”

\-------

The Captain stormed out of the church, the other two pirates following behind him. 

He was pissed, not only had he wasted his time coming to this port, but now he had to decide what was to happen to Louis. He felt for the boy truly, it was probably one of the worst week’s the prince had ever endured, and now he wouldn’t even be going home. 

The three pirates returned to the ship, the few that were on deck taking note of their sour mood. Amongst them was Niall, carrying a tray of food and water for Louis.

“Oh great you’re back, I think Louis was gettin’ antsy, was just about to go give ‘im some more food.” Niall said to his Captain, Liam and Zayn shaking their heads behind him.

Harry sighed, “I’ll take it, gather the rest of the crew, we’ll leave within the hour.”

The Captain took the tray from Niall, ignoring his questioning glance, as he made way for the brig.

\-------

Louis looked up as the door opened and instead of Niall Harry came down , carrying the tray of food, he perked up, he hadn’t expected to leave so soon.

“Here, you should eat more.” Harry said shortly, lowering the tray for Louis to grab.

Louis took it, quickly drinking more water and grabbing the spoon for the soup-like substance in the bowl.

Harry looked down at him amused before remembering the situation and the interaction he just had with the boy’s father. He felt the same anger from before build up again. 

“Louis, you won’t be going home.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The clatter of the spoon hitting the try rung through the room. Look down Harry met Louis’ wide eyes and slightly parted mouth.

If Harry took a minute to really look at the boy’s face, he could see how young and untouched his face was, he had intense blue eyes and sharp features, features that were now pulled into such a tragic face. 

“What are you saying!?” Louis yelled out quickly getting up.

With them both standing, even if Harry was leaning slightly, the difference in height between them was incredibly evident, Harry had a few inches on the young boy.

“The meeting didn’t go as planned.” Harry started. 

“I’d say considering I’m still on this sodding ship!” Louis snapped.

Harry looked at him sternly before continuing. “Your father refused to make any deal, in fact, he was pretty quick to end the meeting with declining to take you back home.” Harry said roughly, losing his patience from already being angry about no deal and now Louis being disrespectful. 

Louis’ heart was practically on the floor, as he let his eyes drop, refusing to let the tears welling in his eyes slip out.

“What will you do with me?” He asked, eyes still trained on the floor.

 

“As of right now, we’re keeping you in the brig, when we decide on what to do, I’ll be back. Until then, I suggest you continue you eating and start learning how to talk to the people who are deciding your fate.” Captain Styles said coldly, leaving the room the second he finished talking.  
Louis looked down to his tray, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore.

\-------

Harry stormed into his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, having Louis on board was a risk, and if his father, the pretentious ass, wouldn’t bring him back home, he wasn’t sure what he could do. 

He put his head in his hands, thinking back to that disgusting meeting. How could a man speak like that about his son, he had suggested they just kill him for christ’s sake, Harry thought to himself, the kid had a tough life ahead of him, and Harry wasn’t sure what he could do for him anymore.

He’d have to deliberate with Zayn or Liam on the matter he decided, leaving the room to the deck.

There he saw Niall speaking with Zayn as the latter drew the bridge back up, preparing to set sail, the captain approached the pair, regretting his decision when Niall saw him and immediately rushed him to come closer.

“Captain, is this true, the King won’t take Louis back?” Niall asked loudly, eyes trained intently on Harry’s face.

“Aye, told us we should kill ‘im” Zayn answered instead, Harry nodded along in contempt.

Niall’s eyes got wide, “Ye ain’t gonna do that, right, look he’s a nice kid, young, but he’s smart, he’s the only person on this ship I’ve met that’s got manners!” He said frantically.

“Relax, Niall, we won’t be killing anyone, just need to figure out what we’re going to do with ‘im.” Harry said, calming the Irish man’s nerves.

Zayn looked to him, “Still haven’t figured that one out?” He asked.

Harry nodded, “I don’t think it’s right to sell ‘im off though, but I don’t know what else there is to do,” Harry said, adding “I’m taking suggestions though,” as an afterthought.

“Liam thinks we should just drop him off at a port.” Zayn said, gesturing to the quartermaster on the opposite side of the deck. 

“Or we could keep ‘im on board, like he said, he’s smart, he could be an asset!” Niall spoke up in the boy’s defense.

“Liam may have a good idea there.” Harry said thoughtfully, ignoring Niall’s comment.

Before him, Niall dropped his hands in exasperation, walking away from the pair, and muttering to himself in his departure.

“Zayn, set for the nearest port.” Captain Styles said with finality.

“Aye, Cap.”

\-------

Down in the brig, Louis was pulled from his empty stare at the wall by Niall clamoring down the stairs.

“Hello, Niall.” He said dejectedly.

“Louis, you said you’ve never left your castle before, aye?” The pirate immediately questioned, ignoring boy’s greeting.

“Um, yeah, before this I’d hardly been outdoors, I’ve read about it, though.” Louis responded, watching the pirate’s stressed face.

“That’s ridiculous!” Niall yelled, not as joyful as usual, proceeding to pace around the small room, muttering more about Louis under his breath.

“Niall, what’s going on?” Louis asked, getting worried.

Niall took note of his tone and responded, “Nothing! No, nothing at all, just think it’s crazy, mate, anyways I gotta go, nearly time for my dinner!” He said, quickly exiting.

He couldn’t be the one to do it to the boy, he wasn’t sure how he’d react.

\------- 

It’d been a few hours after Louis felt the boat begin to sail again before anyone came down again, this time, it was Harry.

Louis watched silently as the Captain slowly made his way into the room, eyes never leaving Louis.

Harry felt pain in his heart at how gloomy the young boy’s face looked. 

“Have you eaten?” Harry asked taking his eyes away. 

“No, I’m no longer hungry.” Louis answered, eyes trained to the floor.

Harry chuckled darkly, “You’ve got to cut the hunger strike act, it’s only gonna do you harm.” The Captain said.

“I imagine it won’t be too pleasant to have a dead body on board.” Louis challenged.

“I suppose that won’t really be this ship’s problem anymore.” Captain Styles responded, finally looking down at the boy.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, eyes wide.

“We’re dropping you off at the next port, don’t got much use with a ‘dead’ prince, do we?” The Captain said, crossing his arms.

Louis felt his heart sink, now understanding Niall’s behavior from before.

“Y-you can’t!” Louis exclaimed, rising to his knees.

“Why can’t I?” The Captain inquired, leaning closer to the boy.

“I wouldn’t know what to do! This is the most I’ve been away from home and I have slept through half of it! I’d die out their.” Louis yelled to the man, taking a desperate tone.

“That’s not my problem, princess, it isn’t my fault you were locked away, it isn’t my fault you won’t be able to fend for yourself ,and it isn’t my fault your father won’t take you back!” Captain Styles yelled back coldly.

Louis fell back, flinching at the harsh words of the Captain.

“Now I suggest you eat, you’ll need it.” Captain Styles said sternly, leaving with a slam. 

It took everything in Louis to not scream, cry, and beg, with all the force he had, he picked up the tray and willed himself to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's chapter four! It's my birthday and I'm tired but I finished it, chapter five is being started now, Thank you for reading!

Louis couldn’t sleep. It was cold, the ground was hard, and he was the most scared he had ever been in his life.

He kept thinking about how quickly his life fell apart, how quickly pirates had ruined his life, he was angry. It was their fault Louis’ father would not take him back, had they just left him, or if they hadn’t been so awful to raid towns and going about killing people. Louis was angry at his life, at pirates, at his father, at living.

He almost wishes the pirates had killed, had shot him dead without another word like they did Marquis. 

Louis’ mind drifted to his late servant. He was a kind young man, stuck working for royals, he’d never done anything wrong, Louis remembers when he was younger and Marquis would bring him a small bowl of ice cream over the summers, they’d talk about the world and how the future would be. He remembers when Marquis would tell him about the girl he loved, Lucile, he talked of her so fondly, eyes dazed, when Louis told him he wanted someone like that, but all the women he’d been introduced to for courting didn’t make him feel anything like that, Marquis took pity on him and explained love. He told the prince that he’d know when he found the one meant for him, they’d make his heart race, he told Louis he’d know he found his true love when he thought of them and would be willing to do anything for them, willing to leave the world behind just to spend five minutes with them, Louis would know he found his love when he could be poor and homeless but still be happy because of them. 

Louis thought back to the excitement he felt at the mere prospect of having someone he’d feel that way about, someone who’d feel those things for him, but as the years passed and he felt himself largely disinterested with every snotty girl he met, he lost hope. Now sitting on a pirate ship, homeless and almost abandoned, he wished for that love more than anything.

\-------

Harry tossed in his sleep that night, unable to settle properly with his racing mind.

He kept thinking back to the failed meeting, the look on Louis’ face when he realized his father was rejecting him, and the way he had pleaded with him after he learned he’d be abandoned again.

Unlike his usual self, the captain felt a deep guilt, knowing the innocent prince didn’t stand a chance out there, in the real world, on a pirate infested port of all places.  
He wondered how the boy would make it out there, if he did survive the first night. Would he take a job as translator or something equally ridiculous. Maybe he’d find a lass to wed, start a new life with.

Harry couldn’t help the feeling that flared up in his chest at the thought, he was displeased with the thought, summing it up to the idea of someone else finding away to take advantage of the prince for a chance to get money.

More anger flared in his chest as he remembered how much work he went through to make a bargain, how much time he wasted, and things he risked. Just like that, he went back to his cold mood.

\-------

Niall, for the umpteenth time in only a few days, opened the door loudly, and trotted down the stairs to Louis the next morning

The younger boy was staring uselessly at the wooden ceiling, a sight he’d become well acquainted with the past few days. 

“Hey, Louis.” Niall said, hesitantly, trying to read the boy’s facial expressions.

“Hello, Niall.” Louis responded calmly.

“So, uh, he told you what’s gonna happen then?” The pirate asked, intertwining his hands nervously.

Louis finally sat up, addressing the boy with a sad look, “Yes.”

“I’m really sorry, I tried to help, but I think-” Niall started, before the prince cut him off.

“No, Niall, no need to apologize, it is not your fault, I do appreciate you help though, and I appreciate how kind you’ve been to me these few days, you made this ship bearable.” Louis said sincerely, holding a hand up to his heart. 

Niall looked at him sadly, he felt guilt and sympathy for the poor boy. He wanted to help him, and he wasn’t sure how he could at this point. Though he did have an idea to raise his spirits. 

“Louis, come with me.” Niall said, starting for the door.

“What? I can’t! Your captain will have my head.” Louis responded, crossing his arms.  
Niall sighed before walking to Louis and picking him up by his wrist.

“He won’t. I’ll take care of it, you deserve this after what you’ve been put through.

Louis reluctantly got up, following Niall up the stairs and out onto the large deck. 

It was a nice bright, early morning , crew members bustling about, hardly giving the prince a second glance. 

Louis was in awe, as he rushed to one of the railings, mouth agape as he stared down at the water, eyes flicking from thing to thing, pirate to pirate, sight to sight. He’d never seen anything like this in person. To be fair though, he hadn’t seen much of anything in person before, but it just looked so beautiful.

He sniffed deeply, surprised at the salty scent of the sea hitting him, mixed with the musk of the sweaty pirates, it was all so different.

He was pulled from his amazement by a hand landing on his shoulder. Turning, he met Niall’s still sad eyes, before quickly pulling the pirate into a hug, taking them both by surprise.

“Thank you, Niall, thank you for bringing me up here!” Louis yelled, pulling away from the pirate.

“Of course!” Niall replied, his same happy attitude coming back.

“Niall, what’s that for?” Louis asked pointing to a long pole opposite of them.

Niall opened his mouth to answer, but what was stopped when Louis began pointing to several other things, asking the same question over and over.

“You really do live a sheltered life don’t you, princess?” The deep voice of Captain Styles rang out, drawing Louis’ attention as he lowered his finger pointed to a pile of rope.

The prince blushed, embarrassment clouding his thoughts, slightly flustered at being called that name.

“I don’t anymore, do I?” Louis replied, gaining back his confidence. He wanted make conversation, but he also wanted to remind the pirate that he’s the reason Louis is in this situation in the first place.

“No, I suppose you don’t.” Captain styles replied shortly, breaking eye contact with prince and opting to look down at the floor instead.

Louis sighed, moving to look off the railing again, gazing out at the roaring waters and the birds soaring in the sky, and the sight of a port they were approaching. Niall shifted uncomfortably next to him, hands behind his back.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” The Captain asked, leaning against the same railing.

Before Niall could jump in, Louis responded: “Isn’t it obvious? I’m admiring the view.” He joked weakly, arms crossed.

This pulled a small smile the captain, amused, he looked at the prince in interest. Louis couldn’t help but smile meekly back.

“Cap, Liam said he needed you, got some trouble with Mac and Jay.” Zayn said as he walked up to the group.

The smile immediately slipped from Louis’ face, looking back into the water, openly in discomfort.

This annoyed Harry, as he shouldered past his sailing master, leaving without another word.

“What’s he doing up here, Niall?” Zayn asked, gesturing to the prince.

Louis once again interjected, “Just enjoying the view before I’m thrown off a ship I was rudely forced upon in the first place.” He said snarkily, and smiling sarcastically. 

Zayn sighed, the boy annoyed him, but he couldn’t deny it was his doing.

“I’m sorry, Louis.” The pirate said, trying to sound sincere.

Louis wanted to be angry, but he knew the attack wasn’t personal to the prince himself, he sighed,

“It’s fine, you were only trying to do the best for your ship.” He said, still looking into the water.

This surprised both of the pirates before him, Niall looked on at the interaction in shock.

“Right, exactly.” Zayn responded, confusion evident in his voice.

The three were silent as they got closer and closer to the port, to Louis’ new home.

\-------

Harry breathed as they finally reached the port they’d drop Louis off at, he looked behind him to where the boy stood talking quietly with Zayn and Niall on the other side of the deck. He wondered again how the boy would manage on his own, he seemed educated enough to find something to do here, if anything, the prince could convince someone to take him home using his status.

The captain called Zayn over, telling him to to lower the bridge and make sure no one else leaves. He wanted to go and speak with Louis once more, but the guilt he felt told him was best for him to leave without another word spoken between the two. He did take his chances to turn towards the boy however, finding him and Niall in deep conversation, likely saying their farewells. He wondered for a moment if there was something between the pair. Niall had never shown a particular interest in men, very passionate to women in fact, but Louis did have striking features that could change his mind.

Harry shook his head, in disbelief of his thoughts, he chalked it up to his guilt once more and moved on.

Once the bridge had been completely lowered and all was ready for Louis’ departure, he turned to tell Liam to go retrieve the boy, stopping when him already approaching with Niall.

Louis looked out, hesitation on his face, as he turned to Niall one last time and gave the pirate a hug.

“Thank you again, Niall, you’ve been incredibly kind to me, I appreciate it deeply.” Louis said, pulling away. 

“No problem, hey, maybe we’ll run into each other again, aye? You might be used to rum by then! Drinks on me!” Niall replied, clapping Louis on the shoulder.

Louis nodded, body shifting back to the bridge, taking one small step forward, before turning back to Harry.

“Goodbye, Captain Styles.” He then kept walking the rest of the bridge.

It struck a cord in Harry, oddly, he wasn’t sure he was meant to respond, so he kept his mouth shut, but his eyes on the boy’s retreating back.

When the boy reached the bottom, taking the final step off the boat and onto land, he looked up, examining the land closer.

It was a small market place he was met with, crowded bodies passing each other smoothly.

He kept walking, passing seamen on the dock, noticing some of the other ships docked here. Most didn’t compare in size to The Golden Fleece, but some looked adequate enough for sailing.

He’d never been out for so long before, let alone in such a place, he wondered what his mother would think if she knew her only child were amongst pirates at a filthy port.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a man stopping in front of him.

“Hello?” Louis said, question in his voice.

“Where ye comin’ from boy?” The filthy man asked, looking Louis up and down.

“That ship there, I was ac-” He started, the man cutting him off.

“How much do you reckon your father would pay to get you back?” He asked, eyes mischievous.

Louis’ face contorted in disgust. He rolled his eyes, “I do not know.” He said, shouldering past the man before two rough hands grabbed him around his waist.

“HEY WAIT LET ME GO, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” He yelled, tears of worry welling in his eyes, two seconds after being released only to be captured once again for the same purpose as before.

The man didn’t listen, just began to walk, rough hands getting tighter on Louis.

Before he could scream for help, he was promptly dropped on his front.

As he lay flat on the ground, he heard grunts above him, tempting his fate, he turned over, surprised by the scene before him.

Captain Styles had the rude man on the ground, sword to his throat, a face full of anger.

“You should keep your hands to yourself, aye?” The Captain seethed out, finally moving his weapon away from the man, who remained on the ground.

He turned to Louis, putting his weapon completely away, and walking to the prince.

“Are you injured, we’ve got a medic on board, don’t know if we have any bandages or what but he could give you something for the pain maybe.” He rushed out, hands brushing off the some of the filth on Louis’ clothing.

“No- no, I’m alright, he only grabbed me, I’m fine.” Louis said in awe at how different the pirate’s demeanor was now.

Harry pulled back, “Right then, I think it’s best if you came back on board.” He stated, putting his arms behind his back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we can figure out what to do next, come.” The captain said, turning back to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to finish than I thought, so sorry it was uploaded a little later than I usually do, hope you enjoy!

Niall immediately rushed to Louis once he made his way back on board.

“That was crazy! Are you okay?” He yelled into the boy’s ear.

“I’m fine, he didn’t do anything that crazy to me.” Louis said, pushing the pirate back slightly.

“Yeah! But the way Cap just ran in there, he had the guy down in seconds!” He exclaimed.

Louis’ eyes searched for the man, not finding him anywhere.

“Right here, princess.” He heard from behind him.

Louis turned, examining the man and smiling.

“Thank you.” He said, he was embarrassed that he needed saving and that it was from Harry of all people.

“It was a pleasure, princess.” Harry responded, bowing in mockery.

Louis crossed his arms, biting back a smile and feeling oddly sheepish. He looked to the ground as Niall started to talk again.

“So he’s staying’, aye?” The pirate asked Harry, trying not to seem too excited.

“Aye.” Was all he got as a reply, which was enough for him to quickly pull Louis back into a hug.

“Look at that! I could teach more about the ship, can’t believe you don’t know what the rope is for!” Niall exclaimed, pulling back and shaking his head.

“You’ll teach him more than that, Niall.” Harry said, putting his arms behind his back.

“What?” Both the pirate and Louis asked at once.

“After seeing how you handle yourself on your own, you’ll need to be trained, taught how to actually make it out there.” The captain answered.

Louis took a minute to think, he wasn’t sure if he felt more embarrassed that he couldn’t take care of himself, or disappointed at the prospect of not being able to stay on board. It wasn’t that he necessarily wanted to stay with the pirates, but he’d made one real friend here, and some of the others weren’t too awful. Plus, he felt safer here, no matter the amount of training he had here, he still wasn’t going to be able to fend for himself, it’s just not in his nature, he thought.

“Okay!” Niall responded easily, looking to Louis’ unreadable face, remembering one important thing.

“Wait, we can’t just keep ‘im down in the brig, I mean, who knows how long it’ll be, it’s kind of horrible down there, cap, and I’m not even the one who sleeps in it!” Niall said, attempting to be convincing.

Harry turned to the prince thoughtfully, there was no real reason to keep him down there anymore, he obviously didn’t pose any real threat, and if he tried to escape, it’d be more his loss than any of theirs.

“Right, Liam,” he began, turning to the man to his right, “take him to Pete’s old room, Niall, you can help him get settled later.” He finished, before turning and walking to his dutie about the ship.

Liam had a surprised look on his face, same with Niall and a few of the other men around them.

“What, what is it?” Louis asked, feeling worried.

Liam blew out a sigh, raising his eyebrows and putting his hands on his waist. “It’s nothing, just a nice room to stay in for being so new and, well, temporary.” He said, the others around him nodding or grunting in agreement.

Louis thought this over, he wondered if the men were jealous he was getting a nice room, or at least a big one, he wondered again if he should fear for his life with jealous pirates.

Before he could decide to jump overboard, Liam began guiding him to his room. They walked across the deck, reaching a hallway Louis previously mistook for a small crevice on the ship, at first sight, there was only a few doors, one to his immediate left, then further down another one, and a single door at the end on the right. They entered the second door on the left, pushing open the old, wooden door, entering a room that didn’t compare in his size to his back home, but was much larger than the small brig he’d been confided to the past few days.

“So, you’ll stay here, you don’t have many things, I know, but Niall will lend you some things to wear, and I’m sure you’ll be plenty busy with your training, though, do you read often?” Liam asked, arms gesturing around the room.

“I love to read.” Louis admitted, eyes still gliding around the room.

“Well, Zayn and I have some books from around, and I might be able to convince Cap to let you borrow some.” Liam offered, obviously trying to remain friendly.

“If I ever find myself with extra time, I would rather enjoy a book, so yes, thank you, Liam.” Louis replied, accidently allowing himself to bow slightly.

Unfortunately, Liam noticed, laughing loudly. “Mate, if you’re gonna stay on this, you need to remember, it’s a pirate ship, you know? Full of hardly civilized pirates who don’t understand the need of clothing, let alone royal manners, so piece of advice, act like you aren’t a bloody prince at least.” Liam said lightheartedly, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis smiled weakly, nodding and looking to the floor.

Liam sighed, “Well, welcome, if there’s any of Pete’s stuff here, just leave it, might help fill the room up, aye?” He joked, already halfway through the door.

Louis only nodded again in response, surveying the room once more as Liam shut the door behind him.

 

There was a single window on the wall above his bed, looking out to the roaring waters and the setting sky. It was small, but opened enough for Louis to stick up to his shoulders out comfortably, it was peaceful, almost, to have so much freedom in such an odd place.

He pulled himself back in, trying to make himself at home.

The bed was cheap and small, with two flat pillows and a thin blanket that would likely leave Louis cold at night. He couldn’t complain much though, as he was no longer sleeping on the floor.

Beside the bed was a small table, wooden and old, but its drawer still slid open easily, inside Louis found blank parchment and an old quill, as well as a silver locket.

The locket contained no pictures, but its outside was beautiful and reminded him of one his mother would wear, without much thought, he clipped it around his neck, before closing the drawer and going to the desk near the door.

None of its drawers contained anything, save for scrap pieces of fabric and dust.

Other than that and an empty wardrobe, there was nothing. A simple room Louis knew would bore him quickly.

He almost took his chances with a nap on the old bed had it not been for the entrance of Niall, thankfully carrying clothing in his cleaner than usual arms.

“Hey, I brought you some of my things to change into, nothing special, but I made sure to get my most pristine clothes for you.” Niall said, laughing at his own joke, and walking past Louis and sitting on his bed. He let out whistle as he looked around Louis’ new room.

“Wow, it’s so much bigger without Pete’s trash, I’m putting in a complaint that your room is bigger than mine.” Niall jokes again, faking a stern look towards Louis.

“We could trade, I’m sure your room is much more entertaining.” Louis offered, hands on his hips.

“No way! I’d rather stay in the brig than across the hall from Captain.” Niall said, shaking his head.

This took Louis by surprise, he wasn’t aware Harry stayed near here as well. “Across from me?” He asked.

“Yeah! Thought you knew, I’m shocked he trusts you to be so close to where he sleeps, unless he wants it that way.” Niall said, wiggling his eyes to Louis.

The prince gasped, eyes wide towards Niall.

“Oh relax, I’m only joking, I’m sure he doesn’t want to mess with your delicate sensibilities.” Niall said, mocking the boy.

Louis swallowed roughly, “so he does take a romantic interest in men?” Louis asked, voice lowering.

“Cap? Oh yeah, lots of these pirates do, Zayn and Liam are in love.” Niall said easily, continuing to look around the room.

“I’ve never met anyone who, you know? Wait, are you?” Louis asked, letting some of the tension leave his shoulders.

“No I only fuck women, don’t worry.” Niall answered, still so casual.

Louis thought for a moment, he’d never really been able to have an interest in anyone, he wasn’t sure if he took a particular interest in men or women, though when he thought about it, he could hardly picture himself holding a female at night, or marrying one, or even above one in bed. Thinking of a man instead gave him an odd feeling, a stirring in his heart, he wasn’t sure if this meant he’d be one to love a man or not, but he didn’t find it so taboo when he was aboard this ship.

\-------

Niall had walked with Louis to dinner later, after an hour of Louis pestering the pirate about homosexual feelings and if he had them and what that could mean.

Louis hadn’t been to the dinner with the whole crew during his stay yet, he was nervous to share such a personal time with them all.

He sat with Niall who, because of his higher title, sat further up at the table with the likes of Liam and Zayn, and Harry. This fact made Louis nervous, unsure of how to act around the captain after the earlier scene and the realization he’d be sleeping across the hall from him every night he stays on this ship.

When everyone seemed to be eating except Louis and Niall, the latter offered to go get him his food, departing quickly to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Liam, sitting diagonal from him, began to pour some rum into his glass.

“Oh, no thank you.” Louis said, holding up his hand and scrunching his nose in disgust, however keeping the small smile on his face at the pirates polite offer.

“You sure, mate, the soup makes you thirsty.” Liam said, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, I will be alright, thank you.” Louis said, still smiling.

He heard Harry laugh a few chairs to his left, watching as the Captain got up and walked into the kitchen.

Louis almost feared he’d offended the pirates in some way for not drinking their rum, before Harry returned with a container of water in his hands. He walked to Louis slowly, finally placing the liquid in front of him before walking back to his own seat.

“If you prefer something different, make it known.” Was all he said before he went back to his own meal.  
Many of the pirates sat in shock, including the prince, he’d never heard of such polite pirates.

“Right, well, if don’t want any that’s fine.” Liam concluded, looking desperate for the conversation, which was granted as Niall walked back in with food for himself and Louis.

He placed a plate in front of him, “Can’t imagine it’s anywhere near as good as what you eat at home, but I think you’ll find it sufficient.” The pirate joked, sitting down himself.

“Probably doesn’t even compare to what you get at all those kings’ houses and shit, heard this lad in Spain is eatin’ gold.” A pirate further down he’d yet to meet joked, shouldering some of his friends during.

“Louis here has actually never left home till now, boys.” Niall announced, clapping the poor boy on his shoulder.

This gained some more surprised looks towards Louis, which seemed to be a common theme for him aboard this ship.

“Is that right? Never went to meet all the other royal fucks, aye?” Another pirate questioned.

“Yes,” Louis confirmed, he found the man more intrigued than anything, albeit vaguely harsh, “If I was to meet anyone, they always came to me, it was meant as a precaution.” He answered, daring to look at a few other pirates, finding them looking back.

“That’s kinda how it was for me too, back with my ma when I was younger, she didn’t let me out often, but she just didn’t want me to get involved with the pirates, but look where I am!” Zayn suddenly shared, he was so casual about it, which shocked Louis.

“How did you then?” Louis asked, leaning closer to the man.

“How’d I what?” He asked back, raising his eyebrow, and side glancing to Liam.

“How’d you get involved with the pirates, how’d any of you end up here, actually?” Louis asked, voice rising slightly at the end.

He was meant with brief silence from the crew, again feeling like he’d somehow broken an unspoken rule amongst sea folk that forbode asking about one’s backstory.

His fears were dismissed when Zayn finally answered, taking a break from his meal to give the story his full attention.

“When I was fifteen, a ship had docked near the market my ma worked at, it wasn’t unusual actually, pirates would stop there often, but I’d never been there for it, that time though, I was helping her, and there had been so much business at the time so she didn’t even notice all these men crowding around. I really got involved because I got to talking to one of the pirates, he was older, and the way he talked about life at sea, he just made it sound so promising.” Zayn began his story, face growing into one of excitement.

“I met the guy again at a parlor later that night, and he offered to teach me all of these sailing techniques, and one thing led to another, you know? It was easy for me to yearn for a life greater than a boring market boy, anyone would have craved an opportunity like that, so I kept saying yes to him, and when he told me to go home and pack my things, I didn’t hesitate.” Zayn finished, taking a long drink from his glass.

Louis found himself perplexed, had he lived Zayn’s life he would likely feel the same. He could relate, the desire to do something more, to live a life outside of what he’s been confided to all his life. He supposed he was doing just that now.

Some of the men tossed questions to Zayn, which he answered easily, no hesitation.

This prompted several others to share their stories as well, from Liam having family that were pirates, to Niall just deciding to join one day while on the docks. Everyone was spewing backstories, each gaining Louis’ attention, and as the night went on, and more stories were told, the more the group drank.

Nearly everyone in his hearing vicinity had shared a story, except Harry, which Louis took intense note of.

After another man finished his story, Louis looked to the Captain expectedly, resting his chin on one of his arms, leaning more against the table as exhaustion plagued him.

Harry looked back just as easily, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, princess?” He teased.

“Well it’s your turn now, how’d you become infamous Captain Harry Styles?” Louis joked, the words slipping out with ease as he felt himself grow more hazy.

Harry raised his eyebrow again, Louis noted, as he rose to his feet, gaining attention quickly.

“I’m afraid it’s time for everyone to get to sleep, Charlie needs to get to cleaning this up, aye?” He announced to the crew, they all agreed quickly, some of them leaning against each other in exhaustion at the late hour.

Louis squinted at the captain, but still allowed Niall to drag him off to his room, not able to up much of a fight.

Even as he talked briefly with Niall, and as he got into bed that night, Louis continued to think of how quickly the captain had avoided the question, he offered nothing for Louis to learn about himself, not how he had become a pirate, or how he’d rose to be a captain. He shared absolutely nothing the entire night. Louis thought this over, refusing to let it end there, he swore to uncover Harry’s past before finally falling into the most comfortable sleep he had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
